My Guardian
by hello motto
Summary: What if Chris Redfield worked undercover for Umbrella with Wesker? ChrisJill. I was a bit desperate for a plot. Please Read and Review. Rated T for now.


_**My Guardian**_

Author's Note: Everything from Resident Evil and related to Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. This is my first Resident Evil fic and I'm just winging it so please bear with me. It's been awhile since I got back to writing. I did some research on RE because it's been awhile since I played any of the games so if I get some things wrong I'm sorry. But please enjoy the story and review :-).

**Chapter 1:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uuuaghuhh," Jill Valentine groaned as she grabbed the pillow by her side and squished it on top of her head.

_Another day of paper-pushing. It's not like we're actually gonna get sent out to do anything today._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ahh shut up!" she growled as she slammed her hand on the alarm, shutting it off. Jill grabbed the pillow and raised it off of her head and threw it to the side. She slowly sat up and grabbed the remote control from her nightstand, switching the television on.

"A mutilated body was discovered north of Raccoon City around midnight of last night," the female news anchor announced as the television screen adjusted to the picture.

Jill covered her face in her hands and sighed. _Another one_, she thought._ This is bullshit! Why don't they just send us out to investigate this mess instead of having us wait around until every single person in Raccoon turns up dead?_

"The body is identified to be female, around age 30. The name of the woman and her identity are withheld until further notice," the reporter continued.

Jill took a deep breath as she stood up and grabbed the towel lying on the chair beside her dresser. _What do they think S.T.A.R.S stood for anyway? Special Tactics and Rescue for Stupidity?_

With a long growl, Jill stepped into her bathroom, kicking the door shut behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I hear we're getting a new recruit," Joseph Frost smiled as he repeatedly tossed a hacky sack up in the air. "I also hear he was the hot shot in the air force. Seems like you got a competition, Chickenheart."

"Shove it, Frost!" Brad Vickers sneered, taking a swig of his coke.

"Don't you two ever shut up?" Brad and Joseph looked over at the doorway to see Barry Burton coming into the office with numerous papers in his hands. "Or do I have to get Ol' Betsy in here?"

Ol' Betsy a.k.a Bethany Speller was one of the police officers in the R.P.D. Although small in her size, the middle-aged woman can pack a punch as well as hold a strong demeanor and a powerful voice. Everyone in the department knew never to piss her off or they would get their asses handed to them. Brad and Joseph shivered but kept their mouths shut.

"Here are Redfield's papers, Captain," Barry said as he placed the papers on Wesker's desk. "He's an old friend of mine. Brilliant marksman, skilled pilot. It seems like he has a positive head on his shoulders."

"I see," Wesker nodded as he flipped through the papers. "Hm, send him in."

"Yes, sir," Barry replied as he turned to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid truck had to get overturned _today!_" Jill muttered. She sprinted down the halls of the Raccoon Police Department, her papers shaking and coffee splashing. She took a glance at her watch, reading 8:04 A.M.

_Dammit! I was supposed to be in a half hour ago!_

A second after looking up from her watch, she crashed into the back of a tall, dark hair man, spilling her coffee on him and dropping her papers onto the tiled floor.

"SHIT!" she growled as he turned around, flashing his deep brown eyes at her. Jill's eyes were shut with her hand on her forehead, letting out a hard sigh.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I…" she started as she opened her eyes. In front of her stood a man that looked to be 5'8", dark brown spiked hair, with a medium lean build. He was staring at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "It's just a jacket. Its machine wash friendly."

Jill slowly nodded as she blushed a little bit. _Why is my face so hot?_ She shook her head as she kneeled down to pick up her papers and her empty coffee cup. The man kneeled down as well, helping her.

A minute later, the door to the S.T.A.R.S office opened behind them, with Barry grinning in the doorway. "Ahh! Chris! I see you met our very own Jill Valentine!" he said.

Chris looked over to Jill who was still blushing. "So that's your name," he smiled.

Jill continued to look down while picking up her papers. _Why am I acting like this?_

They both stood up as Chris handed her the rest of her things that she dropped. "Thank you," she whispered as she tucked one side of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Anytime," he replied in a deep toned voice. She shivered as she looked at him. _Stop smiling at me!_

"Jill, this is…ah, I'll just have Wesker introduce ya!" Barry grinned as he patted Chris's back. He felt something wet and retracted his hand. He looked at him.

"Coffee accident," Chris shrugged. Barry shook his head and led him inside the office, with Jill following closely behind.

"Sir," Barry called across the room. "This is him."

Wesker gave Chris a once over and after a minute he held out his hand. "Hello, Chris. I am Albert Wesker, Captain of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team."

Chris reluctantly shook Wesker's hand and smiled. He looked around the office and saw all eyes in the room staring at him curiously. _I mind as well be interrogated_, he thought.

"This is Chris Redfield. He is our new recruit for Alpha team. He will be our marksmen from now on. I understand all of you will help him get settled in," Wesker announced to the whole team as he walked back to his desk.

Everyone nodded as Joseph got up from his chair and walked over to Chris. "Hey," he smiled as he held out his hand. "The name's Joseph Frost. Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Chris replied as he shook his hand.

Other S.T.A.R.S members followed and introduced themselves to Chris while Jill sat at her desk, doing paper work while staring at him from the corner of her eye. _So he's the new recruit_, she thought._ He's not a bad guy…even though I only talked to him for a few minutes. Barry said he was a good guy…_

"…Jill Valentine," a voice called out, breaking her thoughts.

"Wh…What?" Jill replied as she snapped back to reality.

"I said that that beautiful woman right there that's too lazy to get up and say hi is Jill Valentine," Forest Speyer smirked as he pointed at her for Chris.

Jill shot Forest a look as Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I know. We've already met," he said as he grinned at her.

Jill tried to hide her smile as she nodded at him and went back to her paper work. _Get it together, Jill! You've only known him for five minutes!_

"Your desk will be the one next to Valentine's for now. Go ahead and get settled. You'll be there for awhile," Wesker told Chris from his desk. He pointed to the semi-empty cherry wooden desk adjacent to Jill's.

"Yes, sir," Chris stated as he walked over to his assigned spot. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair as he sat down. He turned to Jill who was trying hard not to give him eye contact. He flashed a smile at her as she looked up from her desk.

…_But he has such a nice smile…_

"Sorry if I start smelling like coffee," he smirked. She glared at him as he gave a hearty chuckle.

_But then again…_

Author's Note: There's chapter one! Please review and tell me what you think! It'll help me find out if I should continue it or not. :-).


End file.
